The present invention relates to a side channel compressor, in which an impeller is arranged rotatably in the housing of the compressor and has a support ring which is provided with transport blades and, at least on one side, projects axially beyond a hub part which bears the support ring and connects it to a drive shaft. In the region of the support ring, a radially extending sealing ring butts against an inner circumference of an axially projecting part of the support ring and seals the gap present between the impeller and the housing. The sealing ring is retained by means of a retaining ring, in a state clamped against an abutment surface provided on the housing.
Such a side channel compressor is known from EP-A-0 708 248. In the case of this known compressor, a sealing ring is retained, by means of a retaining ring, in a state clamped against an abutment surface provided on the housing of the side channel compressor. The sealing ring extends radially as far as the support ring, which carries the vanes of the side channel compressor, and butts against the inner circumference of said support ring. In order to achieve good sealing, the sealing ring has to butt satisfactorily against each point of the inner circumference. This presupposes very precise central alignment of the sealing ring, which can only be achieved by way of correspondingly high installation outlay.